Talk:Phantom Pain
Combination removal Wow, Purge Signet works differently than CoP -- good catch there -- anyone know which way Blessed Light goes? Also, I moved this back to the top of the notes since, IMO, mechanics (objective) should go before suggestions on usage (subjective). -- 66.92.33.187 11:09, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Think of things as a stack of actions. 1. Skill removes of Phantom Pain -> 2. Phantom Pain removal causes deep wound -> 3. after-effect of skill that removed phantom pain. CoP removes the deep wound as an after effect (3). Purge Signet removes conditions at 1, and do nothing at 3. I expect Blessed Light to work like Purge Signet and not removing hte deep wound. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:14, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::It works the other way around though :P -- CoP does not remove the DW, while Purge Sig does. It's difficult to come up with a model for how this works, maybe more data will help. Other skills that could also be tested: Empathic Removal, and CoP w/ more than 1 enchantment -- 66.92.33.187 11:30, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Due to the wording, I would say that COP removes the hexes and conditions in pairs, COPing one enchantment removes Phantom Pain|No Condition which results in a deep wound while COPing two or more would remove Phantom Pain|No Condition >> No Hex|Deep Wound. I'd venture a guess that Emptathic Removal and Blessed Light work the same too. --Theeth (talk) 13:10, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Scrimmage Testing request Tester 1: Monk with Purge Signet Tester 2: Mesmer with Fevered Dreams, Fragility and Phantom Pain Tester 3: Party member with Monk Procedure: # Tester 3 stand next to Monk # Mesmer cast Fevered Dreams # Mesmer cast Fragility # Mesmer cast Phantom Pain # Before any of the hex expires, Monk cast Purge Signet Things to check: # if Monk takes damage due to Fragility. # if Tester 3 suffers Deep Wound Repeat the test by reversing hte order of the hexes. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:45, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Apart from the fevered dreams part, I've done this test already. The result was that the target (a warrior in my case) did not suffer any damage from fragility. This seemed to indicate that purge signet removed all hexes (at once) then all conditions (at once). IIRC, I also tested shattering phantom pain first, applying fragility and then ask the guinea pig to use purge signet, which resulted in no damage. That would be a corrolary to the the "remove all hex then all conditions" theory. --Theeth (talk) 13:06, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::And you tested the hexes in different orders right? Just want to be super explicit for these kinds of things (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:01, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, both with fragility before and after phantom pain. --Theeth (talk) 16:22, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Note writing Who wrote that last note? Its wording is just a little bit cheesy. "...serve Phantom Pain as a main course and then present him with a nice Shatter Delusions..." The content is good, but the presentation doesn't seem to fit typical wiki-style. Can it be changed to somthing a little more neutral, or whatever (neutral's not the exact word, but I can't think of the word I'm looking for right now).--15pxWindjammer 14:04, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Changed it, couldnt figure out how to word it, but it was bugging me too seeing it a week ago and then now.--Thelordofblah 12:31, 20 January 2007 (CST) wow This + Shatter Delusions = nice damage. --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 14:03, 10 March 2007 (CST) Reference This skill has a Gundam SEED reference. :No it isn't. It's most likely they were refering the the actual medical condition of phantom pain. M s4 21:02, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Other things to test Like... how does this work with Divert Hexes? Deep wound yes/no? Judging from the wording of the skill, I predict no, but...--Xiu Kuro 05:34, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Doesn't seem so, the hex removal acts first so you have to find out if it removes and/ or heals first (unlikely as it needs to remove hexes to heal/remove condition) or does that secondly, very likely so. Flechette 06:14, 23 October 2007 (UTC)